Exploitation
by Vindaloo
Summary: Topaz must find herself out of a compromising situation when she tries to take back a Chaos Emerald. Robotnik x Topaz


My first Sonic the Hedgehog fic! I am humbled! Not really the best entry to start in Sonic fanwriting, but still. I may be a bit rusty from not writing in a while, if you are familiar with my previous fics.  
This story contains mild language and sexual content. The uncensored version will appear on NOTE: This is Topaz's P.O.V. Anything in thought starts and ends like this for example: 'thought'

O.K. I'll cut the crap. Topaz, Dr. Robotnik/Eggman, Rouge, and all other related characters are the property of SEGA.  
Blah, blah, blah, and so forth. One must keep an open mind reading this fic, and no flaming.  
I don't want to read or hear crap like: OMG Buttnik! Ewwww11! Shadows much sexier111! or eggman n topaz thats gross. Act mature for your age. You know who you are.  
You will be shot down via Eclipse Cannon, and your ashes shall garnish the meals of a thousand Witch moths!

To you others, enjoy.

**Exploitation**

It was simple. Break into one of the Eggman's bases, nab the Chaos Emerald,  
and vanish not so much leaving a _fart_ behind for evidence.

'Simple, _my ass_. Next time, I would like to see the Commander drag _his_ high and mighty ass down _here_ and try to do _his OWN job_. And what about that blue hedgehog, Sonic? He_ lives_ for this type of excitement. Why not _HIM?_'

'Then again, that's what a G.U.N. Agent expects as part of her criteria. It's not all fun and games, y'know.'

These thoughts swirled around in the mind of the G.U.N. agent, Topaz, as she ran dearly for her life down one of the bases' many sectors. It seemed as if she was running around in circles for the past few minutes, since each hallway seemed to blend into another, creating a confusing labrynth of steel hull, pipes, and other metallic innards that inhabited the belly of this beast.

Topaz was clearly in the green when she spotted the energy chamber minutes ago, the room that held the violet emerald that the government dearly wanted to take from the villain's hands. She was even trained for this kind of reconnesence mission, spotting and re-wiring surveilence cameras, and avoiding special kinds of alarm trips, but, she never counted on a lone Egg Pawn to blow her cover.

The lone Egg Pawn wasn't expecting a visitor either. This new model may have been smart, and desposible to the creator,  
but they also carried the noctourious habit for having the A.I. of a slacker and a sloth. Quite like the automatronic version of a party-hearty frat boy with too much time.

Both rounded the same corner at the same time and locked eyes - the agent fearful of the Pawn attacking,  
and the Pawn, what it could compromise in it's recollecting data chip, fearful of being caught by a ornate master for going off it's patrolling route,  
( and the thought of being turned into scrap metal.)  
It took some time of an awkward situation to settle in their minds before the robot sounded the alarm, excited about it's finding (and as a deterrent to it's "off route" tour ).

Now the klaxon sounded like an incoherient child, blaring it's voice throughout the building, alarming the once resting and patrolling metallic denizens, rousing them to be on lookout. Topaz seriously wished she had that pistol right now...

A slate grey vinyl river pointed out a pathway through the twisting halls which became bathed in the blood coloured light at every screech of the warning system. The click of her high-heels soon drowned at the noise of a thousand following robot feet, keen like bloodhounds at her trail. By the sound of the metallic thumping and scraping, it sounded like the grunt Pawns decided to shift their lazy asses into gear, and follow her in persuit, and more than likely, they were doing the command, but Topaz was not going to slow down and check to see if her hypothesis was right.

Hoping to lose the run-of the-mill grunts, she turned a corner.

A metallic scream.

The sable haired agent let out a startled noise, before she decapitated whatever blocked her way with a single roundhouse kick.  
The blow from the kick was so powerful, the head was launched into the wall behind its standing body, and exploded in a mess of technological debris upon impact. The chassis stood there in shock for a few seconds until it bent forward on it's knees and crashed to the ground.

The 'thing' turned out to be an unarmed green Egg Pawn, but Topaz could care less, as she did not hesitate to stick around for its dramatic death collapse. Another corner rounded, and another hallway like the last greeted her eyes.

"_When will it end?"_ groaned the female, questioning no one in particular, but fate. She took a turn left at the next opening.

Fate greeted her with another similar hallway.

Soon the clattering of the treading robot feet dulled behind, to reveal the company of her own high heels again. A small sound of relief.

Now if that klaxon would shut up...

It seemed to her that she lost her metallic antagonists seconds ago, but little did she know that the technological eyes of the master panel followed her moves every inch along the way. She hung a right at the next opening that happened to be the end to the winding corridor. Success! There was a staircase that happened to sink below the vinyl tile, and presumibly, it would lead to an exit.

Her shoes clattered down the metal grating, lowering her to the next level. The klaxon failed to seace in it's noise.

Sapphire eyes veered left, then right, bringing a T joint in the pathway to the user's mind. Slowly, Topaz inched up to the cold, steel wall, and sidled along it's length, until the end killed her path. Cautiously, she looked behind her, then to the left.

_'Hmmmm. Dead end.'_ She mused.

Then her head rounded the corner.

Green text lit up above the doorway, that stated the path's way, hazily marked **EXIT.**

**"THANK GOD.** Now it's time to ditch this botched mission," Topaz breathed in relief.

Her heart raced as she knew that this was the home stretch to the saviour out of this acursed base. Her legs then sprung her body forward, shooting her like a racehorse out of the gate torwards the goal.

_'Almost there...'_ She mentally screamed, almost basking within the veridian light of the Exit sign.

**CLANG! CRASH!**

The loud metallic noises announced their return from their once ditched effort to persue the woman upstairs. The noise makers followed suit. A group of Egg Pawns with lances sloppily marched outwards from a crevice between her and the exitway, creating a harsh multi-coloured obsticle ridden with Medieval-era spikes. A collage of excited metallic chatter resonated afterwards.

Topaz screamed in horror, then skid to a halt. She nearly fell down with the force of the stop, then turned around to run the other way,  
all the time, looking back to see it the grunts would execute a charging attack. She did not get very far with her escape when she bumped into something warm and slightly soft.  
The impact threw her back a bit, as her shoes made a delightful squeek upon full-force stop.

**'Oh _god..._'**

She was afraid to turn her head around to take a look at the impeding object.  
But she had to, anyways.

She cowared at the towering man in front of her. He had a good three feet over her.  
Hidden scowling eyes were covered by John Lennon-esque sunglasses, which perched upon his rosy aqualine nose. Below it, nestled the longest, unkempt, ginger moustache the agent had ever seen.  
That was his trademark, and by that, everybody knew who he was.

**_"EGGMAN."_** she spat, a sneer playing upon her lips.

The villain let out a muffled chuckle, smugly bearing his teeth upon the left side of his mouth.  
His arms were crossed in front of his chest, knowing damn well she wasn't going to attack him.  
And she knew that he could snap her in half like a twig if necissary.

"It's **Robotnik,** to you, _madam._" The villain bluntly put it in such a polite, but cold manner, accentuating it with a wicked smile.

By then, the Pawn grunts forwarded themselves towards the scene, advancing the steel wall towards their intruder, lances down,  
falling short of piercing the woman's delicate back.

Topaz tried to mentally keep a calm and collective composure in front of the towering man, but revealed a glimpse of her real feelings under the thinly kept veil when she turned back to look at the grunts. Her body language smelled of fear, and Robotnik knew this.

He smugly threw his hands behind his back, interlacing them, giving him an air of arrogance and mastery. "Now I believe that you were to take something of _mine_, correct"  
The villain cooed to her, playing her down as if she was some naughty child whose hand was caught in the cookie jar.

She narrowed her eyes. "**That **emerald doesn't belong to you, it belongs in the hands of the Guardian Units of Nations," then paused, and lowered her tone, full of venom. "Only one wonders what _you _would do with it," Questioning his morals with that last line.

The male lifted an eyebrow in amusement, then laughed boisterously.

"Ironic, that you, a mere pawn that works for such a murderous government, would _dare_ to question **_MY _**morals? Quite laughable, really. Did the commanding officer tell you to say that before he organized another slaughter on an innocent family?" One step closer, and he leaned over her like some kind of deciplining schoolmaster.

She backed up, and one of the Pawns took that as a sign of a starting attack. The overanxious robot, thrusted the lance forward, and sliced her forearm, drawing a mid amount of blood. Topaz let out a shriek in both pain and shock. A small flit of worried emotion appeared upon Robotnik's face for a second, though the agent was too busy examining her arm to take notice to this rare event.

**"STAND DOWN, GRUNT!"** The mad scientist barked, voice deep and loud like an enraged lion. Topaz lifted her head in time to see his moustache bristle and a snarl play upon his face, an intiminating sight to behold.  
Then in an amazing turn of events, Robotnik's emotions did a one-eighty.

He reached outward, palm forward in the gesture of need. Voice, calm and soft.  
"Let me see your arm." Topaz cringed at the gesture, before taking in the processed thought. She hesitated for a few seconds, and looked up bewilderingly at the man.

Robotnik looked downward at her, stern and dead-serious, waiting for her to comply. A couple of minutes pass, before he pleads again.

"_Please,_ I need to see your arm, Topaz."

Still untrustworthy, the agent however cooperated with the scientist's demand. He seemed serious to her.

She shakingly reached her forarm out towards him, palm skywards to present the damage.  
A large five inch gash striped her soft delicate skin, blood making itself present, alerting the person to a wound that seriously needed attending.  
Robotnik sucked in air through bared teeth in a sound known as regretful sympathy. He gently took her hand in his, and pulled her in the same direction that she tried to escape in, and she complied, following his lead. The humans left a row of confused Pawns behind, who started chattering amongst themselves in a matter of seconds.

_'What the hell? Just what is that crazy scientist up to, anyways?'_ Topaz mused, a step behind the man.

"His hand is so gentle. So _warm..."_

Robotnik made a noise, and turned his head back in her direction. "Did you say something?"

Topaz's pulse quicken at that question._ 'Did I just say **THAT **out loud, now? Hell, why did I even_ _think **that**?'_

She looked up towards the Eggman, and spoke almost in a soft, childish tone, hoping to fool him.  
"No. I...um...had to clear something from my throat."

"Mmmm, hmmm." Robotnik's response was small and unconvinced. He stopped in front of the staircase, and Topaz followed suit.

_'What's the problem now? Can't you see that I'm bleeding, you big oaf?_' Is what the woman thought, but what came out was "Allright. What's the problem, _now_?"

The tone of her voice slightly annoyed the already peeved scientist, but he still decided to play as the gentleman.

"Your shoes."

"What about them?" Topaz responded.

"High heels. Very harsh things. One might get caught in the grating and snap."

_'Wow.'_ is all the sable-haired agent could think.

"I made it down here, Doctor, so I am quite fine, _thank you_." She decided to keep her already blown facade in front of the doctor, and spoke her independence.

"I know, but, I don't want to dress any more wounds, _now do I?"_

_'He cares? This is getting stranger than I thought it could possibly get...'_

Topaz was already on the thought of taking her ebony shoes off, when the antagonist took the matter into his own hands and lifted her up into his arms in one fell swoop. The shocked woman let out a small noise, and looked up at the slightly grinning scientist.  
To any person who had no knowledge of the prior events, they could fool someone into looking like a married couple,  
with the husband carrying the wife over the door's threshold into her room.

"I swear, you are getting your kicks out of this, Doctor." she grumbled, then for some strange reason unknown even to herself, attempted to rest her head on his shoulder.

The Eggman only replied with a simple amused huff out of his nostrils.

After climbing the stairs, he gently stood her back onto the floor like the good man that he was, however,  
he still retained a firm grip on her wrist to prevent any escapee antics. They continued their trek down the same hallway that Topaz dreaded minutes ago.

Robotnik seemed to be searching for something. Then after a couple of seconds, he found his afformented target. With a flick of the wrist, Robotnik turned the knob, and opened the door to reveal a small washroom.

It was quite small, and sterile too, as Topaz could guess since everything was covered in stainless steel. Even the toilet could not hide from the steel covering.

_'Bet that's a bitch to wake up to on cold mornings.'_ Topaz mused as her cobalt eyes rested upon the grainy, shining seat of the toilet.

"Sit." The command was firm, and the doctor motioned towards the toilet seat with a nod from the head in that general direction. She hesitated, guessing about how many times the rotund man had used it, but complied, not wanting to have a wrathful scientist to deal with. Upon impact with her rear, her guesswork was confirmed, as the seat was freezing, and the temperature bleed through her pants.  
But after a while, it started to warm with body heat.

Topaz intently watched the male rummage around under the sink, ready to dish out a world of pain upon him if he tried something nasty with her. His shoulders rose and fell underneath his crimson turncoat, and paused when he found what he was looking for. He presented a small white box with a red cross on the top, the universal symbol for a first-aid kit,  
and she could barely make it out because his large hands seemed to engulf the size of the box in their grasp.  
He then placed it on the counter, while going for his first needed item; some paper towels.  
After extracting the brown towels from the dispenser, he ran them underneath the automatic spigot, and drenched them in the cool clear liquid. Topaz watched like a curious cat from her seat.

Obediantly, she outstretched the injured arm and rested it in the Eggman's warm grasp.  
The cool feel of water and paper pulp contacted with the wound and stung at first, then brought relief for the young agent. That felt good.

His rub was gentle, almost lovingly. The blood ran down the sides of her arm in a plasmatic, watery mess, and contacted with the floor in a constant drip.

It seemed that Robotnik mentally shirked himself.  
"Ah. What was **I **thinking? I'm causing quite a mess. Here,Topaz, run your wound under the spigot." He gently pulled her towards the direction of the sink, like she was a blind man in need of guidence.

Topaz then placed the gashed arm under the tap, as it seemed to magically come on and flood the blood away with the rushing water. The plasma ran down her arm like a waterfall, becoming more and more diluted from the water as the wound started to clot. She then pulled her arm out from the impeding liquid once she saw that there was almost no blood to be left.  
She then turned to the rotund scientist who was waiting very patiently with a cotton swab and a brown bottle of hydrogen peroxide.  
The Eggman then placed the ball of fluff over the mouth of the bottle and tossed it upside-down for a split second, before returning it to it's normal position.

"Now this might sting a little," he warned as he gingerly reclaimed the agent's arm in his hand, and lowered the wet swab on the wound.

The sound was broken when Topaz inhailed deeply from the feeling. Yes, it hurt like a bitch. Robotnik cringed at this.

Robotnik also cringed at the size and deepness of the wound.  
He wasn't able to observe the real damage since the sanguine fluid obstructed his view, but now he could see it since the water purifyed the injury. She needed stitches for the wound to heal properly.

"Hold still"  
He then returned to to kit and pulled out something covered in a wrapper, and something else that looked like string coiled around a spool.  
Deft fingers shred the wrapper from the object like a banana peel, and the plastic was tossed into a waste bin that was located next to the toilet. The object was long and thin. It was a sterilized needle, with an eye at the end.  
All Topaz could see was something small and shiny. Using his dexterity, Ivo thread the string through the eye with almost flawless precision, well, he missed twice. It has been a long time since the scientist had to thread a needle.

"This is going to hurt even more, but, rest assure you, _it is_ for your own good."

He held up the needle with its' long flowing tail of string to the agent, so that she could see what he was about to do.  
She panicked, fearful that he laced the needle with something deadly.

"**No!** I know what you are up to! G.U.N. will find my body eventually, and then execute your sorry ass!"

The older male then looked at her quizzicaly, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

_"What the hell are you on about?_ I need to stitch up _that _wound, or _you_ are going to be the one that's sorry," Ivo growled.

"Sorry," she breathed. Topaz calmed, and gently lowered her eyelids over her blue irises, mostly over regret, but also to block out stress.

Once again, the scientist claimed posession of the wounded arm.

"I do not have any numbing agents in this kit, so bear with me. You're a tough girl, _right?_" A flicker of the eyeglasses, and Ivo was looking directly at her again.

"Just get this through." Topaz puts on an air of toughness, and the male sighs, knowing that it was just another mask.

The gash was lined with pink, signifying that the body was doing it's job of erradicating foreign materials. Robotnik started just below the inflammed flesh, and impaled the silver object through.

_'Sonovabitch!'_ Topaz screamed mentally, but it translated through her lips as a small pained noise.

The scientist continued, paying full attention to the woman's emotions, as he slid the needle and green string through the other side, slick with blood.  
With his free hand, he tenderly stroked her wrist with his index finger, in a small gratitude of comfort and relief because it was the least he could do for her, without the use of any painkillers.

Through and through, again and again, the needle slithered through the folds of skin, bring them together; Robotnik's white gloved fingertips were flecked with dried blood at the end of this procedure.  
As a caution, the scientist then doused another cottonball with the antibiotic, and swiped it over the now closed wound to kill any lingering bacteria that made its' way on the string.

The Eggman's shoulders heaved with a sigh, and he tossed the now useless needle into the trashcan with its' discarded sheath.

Topaz lifted her arm towards her and gently smoothed her finger over the closed wound.

"**Don't touch that**." Robotnik softly barked, stern as a parent. Topaz jerked her finger back at this warning as if she was burned by the forbidding injury.

He reached over for another object in the box, and pulled out a lacy roll of medical gauze. She held out her arm expectantly, obediantly. The sable-haired woman was already imprinted on his expected actions.

Her hairs stood on end as he coiled the soft gauze around the wound,  
wrapping it tightly to prevent any foreign materials from coming through or out. A cut, then a tape to the skin signifyed the end of Robotnik's role as wet nurse. Topaz looked at his handywork as if it was nothing she had seen before.

Ivo then towered over her.

"All right. That's the least I could do for your wound caused by an unruly Egg Pawn," he then paced around her, sizing her up,  
" And the least _I_ could do for you altogether. What _**you**_ can do for **_me_**, is **_vanish_**, and **never return!**" Ivo pauses, then leans close to her face. Breath, hot. "Or _**I will**_ leave you to the Buzzbombers next time." He puncuated that last part with a fair, but sinister warning.

Blue eyes glare back with the lucidity of a five-year old child.

_'Thank you...How I was wrong about you...'_

"Fine, _**Eggman."**_ Voice, sarcastic. She stands up, circling the beastly male, then lights a hand upon his.

His muscles flinch. Ivo lets out a huff.

_'The hell...? Let me try that again...'_

She then pretends to fall, stumbling forward. Gentlemanly Robotnik surfaces again, and catches her in mid stumble.

_**"Are you drunk, woman?"**_

Topaz then 'accidently' lights a rub down the length of his arm.

His muscles flinch through the fabric, and he lets out a small noise.

_'Is this what I think it is...?'_ She muses, then pushes back on his chest to escape from his grip. One of her fingers ghosts a nipple through the coat.  
The scientist exhales deeply, and nervously.

_**'AHH HA! OH MY GOD!'**_

Topaz grins maliciously.

_'Time to up the ante...'_

"Doctor, I am humbled on what you did for me. I must repay you in some form..."

She strides closer towards the unknowing man, confidence gained, and stops face to face. Robotnik looks down at her in sheer puzzlement with eyebrows raised in this manner.

Then, Topaz ghosts a light kiss upon the man's nose.

Robotnik stumbles back as if he was hit with a mind-blowing force.

"**TOPAZ!** I err...ummmm...It..it...is quite thoughtful...but...errrrr...I already told you what you could do to repay me. _Please leave_"  
Ivo pleaded, back arched, ready to flee, growling out that last bit.

She then decides to light her hand on his arm again.

"Topaz! What in _**BLAZES**_ do you think you are doing?"

Again.

**"Stop!"**

This time on his chest.

**"Please! Stop!"**

Lighting it on his other arm.

**"STOP!"**

Another go on the pectorals.

**"STOP! I BEG YOU!"**

On the shoulder, now.

**"TOPAZ SEASE AND DESIST!"**

Over his heart.

**"PLEASE! STOP!"**

Deeper, on his stomach.

**"NO! STOP, GODDAMMIT!"**

He grabs her defencively by the wrist, and looks down at her, breathing heavily in a panic. Tears well up in his eyes. He never noticed that she had him pinned against the wall, until now.

She looks up at him. His once fierce features were now reduced to one with terror and anxiousness.  
His proud moustache which defied gravity itself, now drooped with this primal emotion.

_'The ball's in my court, now...'_

"Whats the matter, Doctor?" Topaz speaks, voice barely above a whisper, head cocked curiously.

A sliver of a tear runs down the man's cheek and is swallowed by the ginger moustache.

"I don't like to be _touched_." Robotnik grounds out, then turns his back to her to hide the tears. After all, he is still the captor.

A sniffle emants from the large man.

"I'm surprised that a man like yourself doesn't like the touch of a lady." calmly she spoke, ensnaring him deeper in her plot.  
"Are you gay?"

" I happen not to carry that gene." He was a man of science. A few seconds later, he turns and answers the former question.  
" I enjoy the feminine touch very much, _thank you_."

There was an uneasiness in the room for the remander of the minute, until the smaller agent broke the deafining silence.

"Why do you shirk my touch? I just want to thank you."

Robotnik's face softens to one of rattled nerves. He sighs, then speaks with emotions wide open.  
"Topaz, I have never told anyone this before, but"  
Nervously he gulps, hoping dearly that she would not blab this information around like some gossiping housewife, then continues,  
"I...I'm a virgin."

_'Holy shit! I never knew **that** stereotype about nerds and scientists ran true! What a pathetic loser...'_

Topaz looks on at him, a bit taken back. Who knew that such a villain would have so much depth to him? Then she continues with her musing, remorse setting in.

_'...yet, I feel pity. Poor Robotnik. Alone for so long...'_

He speaks. "For fourty-two years, I have not had the opportunity to indulge in even a bit of carnal desire,the same which makes mightiest of men craw on their knees.I have been so foreign to the idea, and so unexperienced,that a gentle caress from a lady would send me hiding like some kind of coward. Please do not be offended by this, as I am truly sorry.  
I know you mean well, Topaz"

That last part stabbed her right in the heart. She was feeling even more remorseful now. However, the call of the violet emerald nagged deep in her mind like some seductress...

"Robotnik...I have something to tell you too. I am also a virgin." A bitter lie.

She inches back up at the towering male, and grabs posession of his powerful arm. He flinches, and slowly relaxes.  
Then he heaves a huge sigh out of his nose. She procedes to rest her head against his shoulder in affection.

_'That oughta warm him up...'_

Ivo places a shaking hand on the side of her head and gently caresses the side of her face with a single finger.

_'Hmmph. Melting like butter...'_

Topaz hesitated for a second, complimating on what she was going to get herself into, but remembered that her training required her to obtain anything by any means necissary.

_'REMEMBER, UPMOST AND FORMOST! As a G.U.N. Agent you will be required to make some sacrifices in you job. You may not like it, but the needs outweigh the risks. Remember this when you are in a compromising situation.'_

She heard the barking commands of silver-haired leader echo in her head, back when she was a novice, and taking courses on becoming what she is today. Without that Chaos Emerald, God knows what the scientist would do with so much unlimited power!

Then came that nagging voice of reason and concience.

_'But he's so gentle! He's nothing like what the government made him out to be!  
Are you really going to take advantage of his feelings?  
It's bad enough that the government murdered his family with that A.R.K. ficasco over fifty years ago...'_

_'God, this feels good.'_

She leaned her head towards his caressing hand. It has been so long that she has been treated so tenderly by a man.

Then her eyelids fell over her blue eyes, taking in thought.

_'Robotnik has nothing to fall back on. No family, no friends. Not even robots can give this type of affection. Is that why he is treating me so? Or is it because he's well bred? Godammit, this feels nice...'_

A pause.

_'I must make a choice...'_

She gently exhales.

_'...and I now know what I must do.'_

She reaches upwards with a dainty hand, and runs her fingers through Robotnik's long ginger-coloured moustache.  
The tresses were thick from years of neglected cutting, and a bit soft from meticilous grooming. It seemed like the scientist was quite vain when it came to his moustache. The large scientist leaned his head downward,allowing her better reach, and seemed afixed in some kind of daze. Topaz then worked her hand to the man's cheek, and around to his bald head, and gently massaged the smooth scalp.

Robotnik let out another huff, but this time it sounded lax, not nervous.

"_YOSH..."_ He bellowed out that word, dragging on the vowel. He seemed quite relaxed now.  
Topaz couldn't help but stifle a giggle at how he said it.

Robotnik snapped out of daze, and lifted his head slightly at the muffled giggle emanting from the woman's throat.

"Sorry," He blushes," I tend to do that whenever I show affection. It's quite stupid, really."

"No. No. I think it's sexy. In fact you have such a sexy voice."

Robotnik raises an eyebrow at this.

"_Me? Sexy?_ It has been _years_ since anyone has told me that."

"Really? When?" She seemed a bit intregued at what the doctor had to tell.

"Back when I was trying to get my doctorate degree at some high-scale Ivy League university. Girls seemed to love me, seeing how well I treated them, but lost interest in me because I was always too busy to put out.  
Always doing some science project or something instead of doing _normal_ college boy things. I focused more on my career than having a sex life."

"Well...there can be a first time." Topaz hinted.

Robotnik gasped.

"**NO**. Sorry, but I _will not_ have sex with you." He crosses his arms around his chest, firm in his answer.

_'Keep going.'_

She reaches out to pet his forearm again, but Ivo lightly bats it away, disgusted.

"Why not?"

"Just **no."**

"But you are a grown man, Robotnik. Everybody tries it just once." She lowers a strap on her white tank top, exposing some skin.

_'This oughta warm his blood.'_

"Sorry. No dice." He seems unfazed by the miniture strip tease, and turns away, facing his broad back towards her.

_'Well, you tried. But let's try one more time.'_

"At least let me know why you won't. You can be open to _that."_ She pleaded like some spoiled brat.

"A lady must be treated like a lady, not as some kind of sex toy."

_'That's the reason? Talk about high standards...'_

_"What?"_ Topaz seemed a bit confused.

"A lady must be courted properly, before a man can take her virginity, or for that matter, have sex with her." Robotnik grounded out, a bit annoyed by her presence. Topaz wondered if he was a throwback from the days of penny-farthing bicycles.

"Robotnik. I respect your attitude towards women. Y'know, I wish more men were like you," She walks up to his turned back, and places a hand on his broad shoulder. He did not flinch this time.

"But to respect a lady, you must also realize that she has needs. Don't be afraid. After all, it's just human." Gently she rubs the velvet coat, smoothing his shoulder. The scientist, then bows his head before speaking.

"I suppose you are right, Topaz. Perhaps my standards are a bit too high."

"No! _No!_ You are a well bred man! You just need to change your outlook on certain things, splurge a little."

Robotnik smiled at this, then turned around to face the agent who seemed dainty in his presence. He bent down to her height, and wrapped his protective arms around her.

Then, for the first time in years, the scientist locked lips with a woman.

'My god...such_ passion!'_ Topaz moaned into the kiss. His lips were a bit salty, but sweet, as his breath smelled of cinnimon and of pears. She gently closed her eyes, and let him have access inside of her mouth, but he refused to accept the invitation.

_'Must not be a tongue man. Oh well, his loss.'_

After breaking the passionate bond, he gently pushed her head into his chest, comforting her.  
The scent of cologne and a bit of oil waifed through her nose. There was also an earthly scent, one from Robotnik himself.

Gently she slid her hands down around his hips and rested them on the small of his back.  
She then gave his ass a gentle squeeze through the black rubber.  
The large man jumped at this feeling, and seemed to tense at this.

_'You're losing him! He's not ready for that...**yet**.'_

She then smooths her hands above his hips, resting them in the middle of his back. His muscles relax at this.  
Robotnik grunts in his throat, showing approval.

Topaz tries something new, and runs the side of her foot down the length of his leg. He makes another grunt, and it seemed that his moustache bristled at this.

"Mmmmm...you like?" she purrs like some seductive kitten, and all Robotnik could force out was another short moan.

Ivo then takes it on himself to migrate this impassioned foreplay somewhere else.

"Topaz. How about joining me in my chambers? It's only a short walk away and it will be more comfortable in there, rest assure you." He smiled salaciously, and why not? Today, he was the one going to be deflowered.

**'GOTCHA.'**

Topaz nods.

Robotnik then grabs her wrist, and the young agent follows. They exit the room hastily and twist around the corner, until the taller man stops in front of a large metal door with that infamous grinning insignia on it. With a thunderous click, the lock popped, and the doors slid away, revealing a room in good taste.  
A whole wall was dedicated with holding nothing but books, while another gave away to a large plasma-screen television. On one side was a large metal bed, covered in red silk and adorned with golden art-deco trim. The two stepped inside as the metal door shut firmly, assuring the couple that nobody was going to barge in.

Robotnik then repeats the action of picking Topaz up, and this time, places her upon the bed. She felt the soft mattress bounce underneath her back. The young woman swings her legs over the side and proceeds to kick off her high heels, each ebon garment dropping to the tiled floor with a hollow tap.  
Robotnik gently sits on the edge, and sheds both gloves, tossing them on the floor. That's how each article of garment was going to end up, anyways, and it really didn't matter. Deft fingers were then uncliping each hook from his coat, every metal piece made a snapping click when freed. Robotnik, then slings the once important clothing to the side as it pools like red blood on the smooth tile.

Topaz, imitating her male consort, slides the worn tank top over her head, and pitches it, then stands up and unzips her black jeans.  
They pool around her ankles and she kicks them off, disregarding them.  
Now she was in her bare undergarments. Robotnik turned around and blushed, having second thoughts. Topaz settles down next to him and nuzzles his neck, reassuring the feminist part in the scientist that this was right.

Then they fall back together, and lock lips; arms intertwined around another's body like a dance of snakes.  
The scientist then settles underneath the woman's light body, and backs into the headboard and resting upon his pillows.

_'Oh great. He's scared.'_

Chuckling seductively, Robotnik then motions for her to come hither with a movement of his index finger.

_'Playing hard to get! Doctor, you are so coy...'_

A sly smile forms on her wet lips, and she craws up to the scientist, before resting her full body weight ontop of his.

"Who knew that _I_ would be in this position, so_ helpless..._" The doctor's humour cut through the heavy breathing.

"I can make you even more helpless." She then removes his sunglasses, revealing the most beautiful garnet eyes she has ever seen. Both irises shone like a pair of well-cut rubies, as they glistened in the light, so full of life.

He rubs her flushed cheek with his thumb.

"I can see fine, Topaz! I can see how beautiful your face is... the well rounded curves, skin like the moonlight, _and your blue eyes_.  
Eyes that would make the sea jealous." A kiss.

"_I am graced with such beauty_." Robotnik whispers.

'Never has such words been spoken to me!'

A smile spreads on the woman's face.

"I love you." she retaliates with equal wording. Robotnik's heart melted at this.

Ivo then plucks the sunglasses from her grip and places them on the bedstand. He then turns on his side and opens the drawer, rummaging around, trying to find something. After a minute of searching, the thought hit him.

"Hold on Topaz. Get up."

She rolls off of the scientist, and watches as he makes his way over to his jacket and plucks it off the ground. He feels around in an inside pocket, until he brings out something small and green, something wrapped in a package. The man then walks back and lays down on the bed for a second time, presenting her the object in his hand. It was small, well, compared to his hand, which was pretty big. She read the text.

_'EXTRA-LARGE RIBBED CONDOM. Maximum pleasure, highly sensitive.'_

Well, at least he was playing it safe.

"Doctor, why do you keep condoms in your coat? It's not like you go around and have sex."

She hoped that wasn't a moodkiller.

"Emergencies. Times like this." Robotnik chuckles, then rubs the side of her cheek lovingly.  
"You _do _know what to do with _that,_ don't you?"

Topaz nods. _'What am I? Some kind of idiot?'_

She looks down, and the scientist was already partially erect, or what she could make out of the form in the black rubber. It was just straining to be free, and she was the one to release it from it's thick prison. She then ripped open the wrapper and discarded it on the sheet. Topaz easily plucked the soft latex condom from the wrapper.  
It felt a bit gooey, but that didn't put her off.  
Her slim fingers then grabbed the zipper, and pulled the metal slat downwards with a soft zip.

_'Let's do this...'_

A small white bat meticiously groomed her soft fur.  
She was waiting for a collegue to exit from the _TITANIUM GARRISON_ ,one of the many bases of the Eggman. G.U.N. had yet to invade and destroy this newly designed base. She wondered how the Doctor could build such massive things in such a limited time, and it never failed to amaze her.

Topaz was to exit from the garrison two hours ago, and she began to worry. G.U.N. sent her down here to see what was taking her fellow agent so long as she entered in the dead of night, and yet, it was at the crack of dawn.

_'God I hope she's alright. I know these missions take long, so I'll give her ten more minutes.'_

A rusty shriek emanted from the building. The bat's ear fluttered in that direction. The eyes followed suit.  
She could barely make out a human figure in the dawn's light. Looked female. Looked like Topaz.

"Topaz?" she softly called out to the figure, taking a chance at being spotted.

The person's head perked at this name, and looked around before making it's way over to the small animal.

"Rouge! Let's make a run for it!" She seemed panicky,

"Did you get the emerald?"

_'Always concerned about jewels.'_ Topaz smiled and pulled the shining gem from her pocket.

"Did I get the emerald? You tell _me_."

The large gem radiated with an aurora of purples and a tint of blue.  
Rouge's eyes lit up at the sight like a starving dog in front of a steak.

"That's good enough for me." She grasped onto the agent's shoulders and lifted her into the air with amazing strength.

"So, what took long?"

"Just a run in with the good doctor himself." Topaz put it bluntly.

"_Really?_ What happened?"

"I was captured, but I managed to get free."

The bat knew she was dancing around some detail.

"Topaz, what really happened? You were _never_ a great liar." Sapphire eyes connected with aquamarine pools. The human heaved a sigh.

"If you must _really _know...promise you'll keep this between you and me?"

"O.K."

"I slept with Robotnik."

She was expecting Rouge to drop out of the sky with those four words, but got an unenthustiastic 'hmmmm' from the fellow spy.

"You don't seem surprised?"

Rouge paused, then spoke.

"I am surprised, but whatever was necissary to break form his capture. He seemed like a gentleman when I teamed up with him years ago."

_'He is.'_ but all that came out was a small noise.

There was a silence between the two agents before Rouge spoke.

"How was it?"

_'I knew she was going to ask that... God, was he wonderful! So tender, always knew where to touch.  
quite unusual for one who is a virgin.'_

"Rouge, let's just leave it at _that_."

_"Come on..."_ The bat's tone was pleading, desperate. She was just a good friend, and friends share details.

"Meh. So-so. Let's call it a one night stand."

Rouge answered in silence. The two did eventually make their way back to headquarters.

Robotnik's eyelids fluttered, then opened revealing his crimson eyes. They had to adjust to the darkness that engulfed the room, and when they did, they darted to where the woman was last seen with him.

All was in that space was an imprint and some tangled sheets. Ivo gently reached down to that spot, and smoothed the sheets. They still had a bit of warmth to them, but were quite cold to the touch. Tears clouded the vision of the old scientist, and pattered down upon the sheets, staining them with sorrow. He sniffled, and placed his face in his hands. He started to release a low wail, then wiped the remainder of the tears from his face. Softly, he spoke, a shudder in his tone.

_"I thought you loved me..."_


End file.
